One of information operating devices used to operate electronic equipment and electrical equipment mounted in a vehicle is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-216110.
The information operating device includes a haptic feedback arrays on an input operating unit used for selecting one of options displayed in a screen of a display unit. The haptic feedback arrays are disposed at intervals that are suitable for the sensitivity of a human finger. By electrically driving and controlling the haptic feedback arrays, haptic stimulations, such as surface irregularities arranged in lines, are enabled to the operator. By touching a position corresponding to a selected option displayed on the screen, the operator can select one of the processing functions. That is, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-216110 describes a technique to change a detection range of the haptic feedback array in accordance with the information displayed on the screen in a vehicle.